


Forgiven Grief

by tarotsenpai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, Physical/Mental Anguish, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotsenpai/pseuds/tarotsenpai
Summary: Inspired by the #SinEaterWoL tag on Twitter. Tagged for spoilers just in case, but if you've played any of 5.0 at all it shouldn't be news to you.





	Forgiven Grief

He could feel the light burning within him. The sin eater's seed planted, germinating rapidly in his very heart. He turned and reached out for the only one who had always been there for him.

“Fray... Fray! Help me, please!”

T'rhiki's cries tore from his throat. His claws grasped frantically for that darkness inside of him, to protect it from the light that threatened to drown out everything. He could hear Fray screaming.

“Rhiki! Hold on, Rhiki! Fight it, fight it back! I'm here for you!”

Fray was just as frightened as T'rhiki was. The all-consuming light was too strong for him to overcome alone. Fray knew it was just a matter of time before he...

No. He couldn't think like that. This would pass. They could fight off the sin eater's influence together. Their darkness together would push out the light. Fray held T'rhiki to his chest, his claws digging into shoulders.

“Fight it, Rhiki. We can do it together.”

The searing light ripped through T'rhiki's form. Cracks of burning incandescence streaked across his skin, bleaching out all color. His flesh began to harden and become smooth. The white hot light drained him of his own body heat. Panicked, Fray held him tighter. His dark knuckles turned grey as he gripped into T'rhiki's shoulders, like a porcelain doll beneath his desperate fingers.

“Fray...”

Anguished tears fell between screams of pain as the sin eater's seed of light continued to root its way throughout T'rhiki's body. Fray felt himself fading away, his form disintegrating into the air in front of his own eyes. Those vibrant, mismatched eyes...

“I'm sorry, Rhiki. I couldn't save you again...”

The last things Fray saw were those beautiful eyes draining of color.

T'rhiki felt the light cocooning around him. Every last fiber of his being was bleached pure, untainted white. He burst forth from his cocoon on strong feathered wings, and let out a holy cry that shook the earth beneath him. His hair and feathers were streaked with shimmering gold, and those once vibrant, mismatched eyes had turned black. Dark, ichorous tears flowed from them down his porcelain face in a constant stream, over his cheeks, onto his sheet white lips where the faintest hint of a smile formed.

F̶̨̡̢̢̡̢̧͖̮̩̫̼͇̱̘̟̝̹͈̗͈̼̫͖̜̬̮̘͈̟̞͍̲͔̫̱̮͕̜̯̲͎̝̱͈̙̤̩͔̞̹͙̤̾͛̏̄̒̏̅̈͛̀̀̃̍̈́̃̍̇̊̈́̾̔̅̽̀͒͌̉͒̚͘͠͝͠͠ͅR̷̢̢̡̧̛̛̯̱̝̮̭͈̦̳̠͚̣̯̹̥̘̠͔̜̤̟̗͇̩̰̲̰͕̻̖͉̠̪̱͇̥̫͇͎̫̯̤̯̲͔̭̬͍̩͖̬̲̳̰͙̓́̈́̾̿̈̈̃̄͛̽̾̏͊̎̿͂́̌͆͂͋͗̍̀́̓͌͒̿̐̅́͒͊̈́̉́̋̋̂͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅĄ̵̧̡̯̜̞̙̟̯̖̫̟͍͙̺̣͕̜̫̜̬̼̖͉̫̆͋̀̈́͂͐͊͂̓͠ͅY̵̨̧̨̢̢̨̡̖̼̗̟̭̺͖̥̲͖̼̞͕̺̖̖͚͔͚͔̞̩̱̰̤̱̳̯͕̳͖̞̥͓̬͔̬͍̺̞͉̫̯͕̮̟͉̭̰̘̼̣̠͚̖̓͗̚ͅͅͅ.̷̡̡̡̧̛͉̫̙̪̳̱̝͚̜̭̖̺̝̫̻̳͎̙̣̥̠̞͍͓͕̰̥͎̙̖͍̲̦̯͓̮̳̻̦̮̪̄̏̔̑̅̈́͗͛͋͊̃́̄̏̓̍̏̒̀̋̈́̌͐̌̿̋́̽̓͒̌̆̓́̋̈́̈́̒̃͛̂̂̒̀̐͒̈́̈́̾̓͘͘̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅ.̷̨̨̛̛͕̫͍̼̲͚̺̯̤̹͍̭̭̩̞͓͇̤̭̜͍̦͕̙̗͇̗̯͓̦̹̬̘̖̥̙̞̯͉̫̣̜͔̮̦̖̼̱̲̋̑̃̽̇̐̅̏͊͐͑̾̀͆̈́̎̂̑̍̂̉͐̃̈́̉̂̽̒̅̄̽͛͗͆̃̌́̂̐̐̂́̍̓̉͑̈́̑̈́̅̃͊̚̕͘͠͠.̵̨̡̡̧̧̢̹̺̭̘̮̞̮̜̼̬͈̬̯̦̞͈̜͈̱͖̻̠̝̥̠̗͔̲͚͙̬̭̗̋̿̌́̾̂̉͂̃͐͐͂̓̾̉̌̍͗̓͆̒͊̚̕͘̕͜͝ͅ


End file.
